


Sinful Whispers

by Rogue_Phoenix_San



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: ASMR, ASMRotica, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anxiety Disorder, Cockwarming, Coming Untouched, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Hot Sex, Lewd Whispers, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sensory Overload, Shameless Smut, Smut, Whispered Affirmations, Whispered Filth, Whispering, come on command
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:46:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23424967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogue_Phoenix_San/pseuds/Rogue_Phoenix_San
Summary: Viktor saw Yuuri sit down on the bed and open up his laptop, type a few things on the keyboard and then slip the headphones on. The young man’s eyes closed and he leaned back into the pillows, all the tension seemingly melting from his body. Viktor watched with rapt attention, curious as to what could possibly be having such an effect on him. Yuuri then sighed, and his entire body trembled from head to toe. Viktor’s eyes narrowed as he saw more tremors wrack Yuuri’s body. Just what the hell is he listening to?___***___Hey all! Whenever I have writer's block in my other stories or just need new material to get the creative juices flowing...I write a new oneshot. This one is inspired by the littany of ASMR videos currently flooding YouTube. Enjoy!
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Yuuri Katsuki/Viktor Nikiforov
Comments: 12
Kudos: 166





	Sinful Whispers

As the Skate Canada event drew nearer and nearer, Viktor began to spot the inevitable telltale signs of Yuuri’s anxiety. He was twitchier, and more distracted than normal, and his control over food portions and healthy choices was starting to slip. Viktor had known about Yuuri’s anxiety for a while now, with the turning point having happened back during the Cup of China in his first year as his coach. Since then, he’d managed to adapt to and embrace this aspect of Yuuri. He had learned how to be supportive and give him what he needed to ground himself. They had grown and matured together as a couple, with the strength of their bond reaching its zenith on their wedding day a few years ago. Recently, Viktor had noticed a change in the way Yuuri dealt with his anxiety.

Normally, whenever Yuuri began to experience anxiety beyond his usual spectrum of control, he would approach Viktor and ask for affection. Sometimes he just needed a hug, while at other times it would take extensive cuddling and hair-petting sessions on the couch before he settled down. Viktor was always more than happy to indulge his husband during these times. He had never been very good at dealing with crying people, so knowing that he had the power to prevent Yuuri from getting to that point was a point of great pride for him. 

It had taken a while for the shy young man to accept that he could simply ask Viktor for affection whenever he needed it. He had been rather inexperienced romantically and sexually when Viktor had first become his coach, sometimes even shirking away from physical contact. Viktor had waited patiently all these years for Yuuri to finally come around to his touch, and probably enjoyed the physical contact as much as the younger man did. So he definitely noticed when Yuuri stopped turning to him like he usually did when anxious. Had Yuuri managed to find another way to deal with his anxiety? Viktor was confused, that couldn’t be it. After all, what could _possibly_ be better than his cuddles? He decided to turn detective in order to find out exactly what was going on.

___***___

It was Tuesday, and Viktor had watched Yuuri all day like a hawk. He had kept a discreet eye on everything his husband had done since breakfast, paying special attention when he noticed the signs of anxiety creeping in. He was sitting on the living room sofa pretending to read a book when he saw Yuuri head into the bedroom. He waited for the younger skater to disappear into the room before setting the book down and tiptoeing to the door. Yuuri hadn’t closed the door completely, so there was a little crack that Viktor was able to peer through. He saw Yuuri sit down on the bed and open up his laptop, type a few things on the keyboard and then slip the headphones on. The young man’s eyes closed and he leaned back into the pillows, all the tension seemingly melting from his body. Viktor watched with rapt attention, curious as to what could possibly be having such an effect on him. Yuuri then sighed, and his entire body trembled from head to toe. Viktor’s eyes narrowed as he saw more tremors wrack Yuuri’s body. _Just what the hell is he listening to?_

Eventually, Yuuri opened his eyes and removed the headphones. He closed the laptop and then rummaged around for a clean towel before heading into the bathroom for a bath. Viktor seized his chance. Yuuri loved taking long baths, and so he knew that he had at least twenty minutes to snoop around and find out what he’d been listening to. As soon as he heard the sound of running water come to a stop, he quietly pushed his way into the room. He put an ear up to the bathroom door, waiting for a few more moments until he heard the unmistakable splashing sounds of Yuuri getting into the tub. He turned away from the door, and walked stealthily to the bed, eagerly opening the laptop as soon as he reached it. He didn’t find any media player open, so he opened a browser and clicked on the history tab. He clicked on the link for a YouTube video and popped the headphones on.

When he looked at the title of the video, he was really befuddled. _What the hell is ASMR Whispering?_ He hit play and furrowed his brow as a man appeared onscreen. The man was sitting down in front of a microphone and began speaking. The man only spoke in hushed whispers, keeping his mouth very close to the mic as he did so. Viktor didn’t get it, why was Yuuri listening to some strange man’s whispers? There didn’t seem to be anything special going on, what was the… _oh!_ A funny little tingle hit him just then. It started on his scalp and made its way down the back of his neck, settling in his upper back before dissipating. He rubbed at the back of his neck with his hand, eyes widening in surprise at the sensations he’d felt just a few moments ago. _Were they connected somehow? Or was it some kind of fluke?_ As he listened a bit more, he actually felt chills. _Chills!_ It was no mere coincidence. 

He was absolutely astounded that the sound of something as innocuous as whispering could trigger such reactions. As he went back to Yuuri’s YouTube home page, all his recommended videos had ‘ASMR’ in the title. He removed the headphones and immediately picked up on the sounds of running water starting up again in the bathroom. He deleted his YouTube visit from the browser history and closed the laptop, placing it back in the same way that he’d found it. He did the same with the headphones before sneaking back of out the bedroom. He would definitely be researching this strange phenomenon later after Yuuri fell asleep. 

___***___

Later that night, as Yuuri snored peacefully next to him, Viktor whipped out his own laptop, and got to work. He discovered that ASMR stood for Auto Sensory Meridian Response and it involved the same tingling sensations he’d felt earlier. That it was often compared to a mild electrical current passing through the body, or like champagne bubbles resulting in a frisson. He was amazed to discover how many things were considered ASMR. Whispering was the big one, followed by repetitive sounds such as the turning of the pages of a book, and watching people do menial tasks such as cooking. Then there was loud chewing or slurping noises, as well as tapping noises and receiving personal attention.

There were currently thousands of videos online covering different aspects of ASMR and people who suffered from depression, anxiety, and panic attacks were flocking to them in droves. He clicked on a couple, curious to see what they were all about. Just as he’d read online, he reacted more to some types than others. He realized then why Yuuri had suddenly turned to ASMR whispering videos. They must be really helping him through his anxiety. Viktor closed his laptop and put his headphones away. As he looked down at his sleeping partner, a wicked little idea wormed its way into his brain and hatched a devious plot. As glad as he was that Yuuri had found something to help with his anxiety, he was by no means going to lose out to something like YouTube.

___***___

The following evening found the two of them cuddled up and relaxing on the chaise longue. They watched TV in silence, happily basking in the mutual company. Viktor was sitting upright on the chaise, his back up against the backrest and his ankles linked in a loose cross-legged pose. Yuuri sat in the empty space between Viktor’s legs, snuggled up warmly against his chest. As the show they’d been watching came to a close, Viktor seized his chance. He leaned down, put his mouth right up against Yuuri’s ear, and let out a breathy whisper before pulling away.

“Yuuuuuuuuuuuuri.”

The Russian squealed inwardly with glee as a visible shiver made its way down Yuuri’s entire body. The young man immediately sat up and looked over his shoulder, a questioning look on his face. Encouraged by the first reaction, Viktor pulled in close to Yuuri’s ear again, repeating the same silky whispers as before.

“Did you enjoy the show just now, my love?”

A noticeable tremor raced down Yuuri’s neck, before settling on his slim shoulders.

“V-Viktor…why are you…whispering?”

Viktor shrugged nonchalantly, trying to keep things cool and casual so that Yuuri didn’t catch on to his plan.

“I didn’t want to spoil our quiet mood. Besides, whispering is kind of sexy, don’t you think?”

The young man had closed his eyes as Viktor whispered, his upper body swaying slightly as the melodic murmurs filled his ear.

“Do you like my whispers, Yuuuuuuri?”

The young man’s body trembled once more and he slowly nodded in response.

“Good. Lean back for me now will you, my love?”

Yuuri straightened out his body and then leaned back against Viktor’s chest, sighing dreamily as he nestled against his husband’s warm body. Viktor smiled. Things were going much better than he had expected. It was time to take them to the next level. He reached out with both hands and dragged his fingertips up and along Yuuri’s forearms, his touch feather-light and barely there. Yuuri gasped, and Viktor could actually see the goosebumps forming on his skin.

“Does it feel good, Yuuri?”

“Mhmm.”

Viktor resumed the gentle touching, beginning down at the tips of Yuuri’s fingers, then up his arms, and rounding the shoulders to the length of his neck before tracing the same path back down. He whispered soothing affirmations in Yuuri’s ears as he did so, marveling at how responsive his husband’s body was being. He temporarily paused his whispers, using his mouth to instead brush his lips along the column of Yuuri’s throat. Yuuri moaned loudly, arching his back as another round of goosebumps erupted on his skin. Viktor needed more access to Yuuri’s skin, but the t-shirt and jogging pants were in the way. His lips returned to Yuuri’s ear, unleashing another string of whispers.

“Yuuri my dear, help me get your pants off. I need to touch _all_ of you.”

Yuuri hummed in acknowledgment before hooking his thumbs in the waistband of his jogging pants and languidly pulling them off his hips and down to his knees. He then pulled one leg out and used it to push the other one free. He kicked the pants off his foot, sending them rustling to the floor. Viktor grabbed the hem of Yuuri’s t-shirt and pulled up. Yuuri lifted his arms over his head and the item soon joined the pants on the floor. Yuuri was still left wearing his boxer briefs, but Viktor was content to leave those on for now.

The young man leaned back into Viktor’s chest, making himself comfortable again. Viktor kept his mouth close to Yuuri’s ear, ready to continue the man's auditory torment. He resumed his soft caresses, making full use of all the newly-exposed skin. He ran his fingers up and down the sides of Yuuri’s torso, grazing his abdomen before sliding halfway down to his thighs. Yuuri moaned, his muscles flexing involuntarily under the stimulus. 

“Yuuri, beautiful Yuuri. Just look at how your body reacts to my touch. You’re so good for me, Yuuuuuri.”

The young man trembled, and Viktor noticed a prominent bulge rapidly forming in his boxer-briefs. A devilish grin slowly formed on Viktor’s lips, making him look very much like the cat that ate the canary. He finally had Yuuri just where he wanted him. He redirected his touch, grazing the aroused flesh lightly through the material.

“Oh, what’s this? Excited already, my love? How positively _naughty_ of you.”

Prior to just a second ago, Viktor had only been whispering soft praises and affirmations into Yuuri’s ear. The sudden switch in tactics yielded instant results, and the young man cried out as he wriggled and squirmed under Viktor’s touch. The Russian man's grin grew wider at Yuuri's reaction, and he felt a growing sense of pride at being able to turn his lover on with mere touching and whispering. He still had a secret weapon up his sleeve, however, one that he was more than ready to spring on his lover. Viktor had always been very thorough in his research, and his curiosity had managed to lead him to a genre of ASMR videos called ASMRotica. Some of the people in these videos tended to make sucking, licking, nibbling, and breathy sounds into the mic. Others imitated sexual acts with everyday items. Yuuri hadn't had any of these kinds of videos on his playlist, and Viktor was excited to see how the younger man would react.

Viktor took Yuuri's earlobe into his mouth and started sucking on it, making sure to pair the act with loud slurping noises and airy moans. Yuuri cried out once more, digging his nails into Viktor's thighs as his back arched off the older man's chest. Viktor resumed running his fingers along Yuuri's body, mercilessly stimulating as many senses as possible. Yuuri's toned body twitched beneath Viktor's fingers, and the front of his boxer-briefs grew darker as the material absorbed the precum flowing freely into them. Not satisfied with the limited access to Yuuri's body, Viktor decided that it was time to move things to the bedroom. He gently sat Yuuri up and crawled out of the chaise longe. He then picked his husband up bridal style, the younger man’s arms wrapping instinctively around his neck. He then carried Yuuri into their bedroom, setting him down on the bed in one smooth movement.

“Turn over onto your stomach, please.”

Yuuri did as he was asked, and flipped over onto his belly. He looked over his shoulder at Viktor, the passion and lust clearly visible in his eyes. Viktor didn't waste any time, he reached for the bottle of lube he kept on the nightstand and placed it on the bed next to Yuuri. He then relieved Yuuri of his soaking-wet boxer-briefs, tossing them into a nearby laundry basket. He popped the cap on the lube and drizzled a fair amount onto the crest of Yuuri’s perfectly taut buttocks, pausing to admire the way the glistening lube slowly slid down and disappeared into the crevice separating the two globes. He crawled onto the bed and caressed each mound with his hands, massaging them gently before parting them. The lube slid down the open space, coating Yuuri’s cute little puckered orifice and dribbling down to his sac.

Viktor reached out and dipped his fingers in the lube before running them up and down along Yuuri’s cleft. The younger man moaned loudly, hips swiveling in response to his lover’s actions. Viktor leaned in close to Yuuri’s left ear, ready to give it the same treatment the other one had previously received. He whispered wantonly into his lover’s ear, massaging the young man’s entrance a little bit before slipping a finger in. The young man whimpered and moaned, his hands gripping and twisting in the bedsheets. Viktor pumped his finger slowly, sliding deeper into Yuuri’s heat with each stroke. He trailed his lips along Yuuri’s neck and shoulders, making sure to be especially loud with the kissing noises. Yuuri writhed around on the bed, rutting his rock-hard cock against the sheets in a desperate attempt to get relief from his erection.

Viktor returned his lips to Yuuri’s ear, unleashing a barrage of filthy whispers into his lover’s ear. Yuuri gasped, blushing beet-red right down to the to the roots of his hair. Viktor eyed the adorably reddened earlobe before him, unable to resist the urge to nibble on it. When Yuuri cried out, he slipped a second finger in. On and on Viktor went, positively tormenting his husband with pleasure until three fingers had been accepted into his slick burning heat. He took great care in preparing Yuuri properly, he didn’t want him to be sore so close to a competition. Once the Japanese youth had been properly reduced to a sweaty and heaving mess, Viktor got up and removed his own clothes. He stroked Yuuri’s hair, slicking the damp locks back and away from his face in a slightly sloppier version of the Eros hairdo. He kissed Yuuri’s feverish temple, nuzzling the man’s face as he encouraged him to get up.

“Come on, my love. The best is yet to come.”

When Viktor heard a low groan coming from Yuuri’s direction, he chuckled.

“And so do you…and I…for that matter.”

The promise of release seemed to provide Yuuri with the strength and willpower to push himself upright and off the bed. Viktor smiled, a devious little grin playing upon his lips. Yuuri was incorrigible, the promise of sexual gratification was always a sure way to motivate him. He eyed Yuuri’s weeping cock, subconsciously licking his lips as it bounced with each step the young man took. As much as he wanted nothing more than to take Yuuri into his mouth at the moment, that wasn’t what he had planned for the evening. He gave himself a little shake, clearing his mind and refocusing on the task at hand. He shifted around a bit on the bed until he was sitting on the edge of it, directly in front of the large dresser mirror. He looked up into Yuuri’s face, his burning desire for his lover clearly etched on his face.

“Come here my love, and impale yourself on my cock.”

Yuuri’s eyes lowered to stare at his husband’s magnificent erection, whimpering when it twitched in interest under his gaze. He bit the corner of his bottom lip and swallowed thickly as he made his way over to his seated lover. Viktor spread his legs wide, making space for Yuuri to back into his lap. The younger man lowered himself slowly, pausing when he felt the tip of Viktor’s cock. He then reached back, spreading his cheeks wide as Viktor lined himself up with his entrance. Yuuri bent his knees and began to push himself down onto the pulsing pillar of flesh, moaning loudly as the tip advanced past the outer ring of muscle. Viktor closed his eyes, exhaling slowly as he savored the sensation of being inside his lover. Yuuri continued with his torturous descent, pausing every so often to allow himself to adjust to Viktor’s sizable cock. He took it deeper and deeper inside him, until it was all the way in to the hilt and he was fully-seated on Viktor’s lap. Both men sat in silence for a minute, relishing the incredible sensations flitting across their intimate connection. Only the sounds of their heavy breathing could be heard in the otherwise silent bedroom. When Yuuri lifted his hips in an attempt to start fucking himself on his cock, however, the Russian man grabbed the younger man’s arms,-stilling him.

“No.”

Yuuri looked back at Viktor over his shoulder, a knowing look crossing his features. Every once in a while, Viktor liked to hear him beg to be fucked. Maybe tonight was one of those nights.

“Fuck me, Viktor, please. Fuck me long and hard. I need it SO bad!”

Viktor groaned, Yuuri’s words had gone straight to his groin and caused his cock to become impossibly harder. He took a deep and shaky breath, steadying himself as well as reminding himself of his resolve to stick to the original plan.

“No.”

The sultry look on Yuuri’s face faltered and one of utter confusion took its place.

“Viktor? What…?”

“Yuuri, so you trust me?”

The Japanese skater looked a bit baffled at the sudden question, but did not hesitate to answer.

“Yes, of course.” 

“Good. Then worry not, my dear. I promise you nothing less than the purest heights of pleasure tonight. Just sit back and let me love you.”

Yuuri nodded, relaxing as he made himself comfortable on Viktor’s lap once more. Viktor took a deep breath and devoted all his focus to the irresistibly delectable man before him. And, as _distracting_ as it was to be so deeply buried in his lover’s ass, he had to maintain control and carry out his plan. He began with the feathery touching, starting once more at Yuuri’s fingertips and running his fingertips up the younger man’s arms and all the way up to his shoulders. He smiled, unable to contain his delight when Yuuri’s entire body trembled in response.

He dragged his fingertips slowly down Yuuri’s back, going right down to the base of his spine. He then brushed them over the curvature of his lover’s hips, and ran them down and back up his creamy thighs. He managed to avoid all contact with Yuuri’s engorged cock, despite the younger man’s attempts to thrust into his hands. He put his mouth up to Yuuri’s ear and resumed the whispering praises from before. He told Yuuri how beautiful he was, how much he loved him, and how incredibly turned him on he made him. A small gasp escaped Yuuri’s lips as Viktor’s words sunk deep and took hold in his brain. Viktor’s fingers then danced up the younger man’s abdomen and chest, ghosting over his husband’s nipples, the nearly-imperceptible touch setting off a ripple effect of tremors all along his lover’s body. The act also caused Yuuri to clench tightly around him, and Viktor had to grit his teeth as a heady moan managed to slip past his lips. He reached out and took hold of Yuuri’s left hand, wrapping his fingers tightly around his lover’s middle and index fingers. He began stroking them, evoking images of another lewd act with a certain hardened part of the body. Viktor sucked and nibbled on Yuuri’s earlobe as he slowly stroked his fingers, making audible slurping and suckling noises as he did so. Yuuri began clenching more frequently around him, and a deep rumble formed in Viktor’s throat as his own body reacted. When he spoke, his voice remained steady and calm, never rising above the level of a heated whisper.

“Look down, Yuuri. Do you see what my hand is doing?”

The younger man’s head tilted downward, and the action was quickly followed by a nod.

“Good. Now, imagine that it’s rubbing your cock, Yuuri. Does it feel good? Tell me.”

Yuuri moaned, his eyes transfixed on Viktor’s hand and how his digits were emulating such filthy actions on his fingers. He visualized his cock in Viktor’s hand, the mere thought of it enough to make him cry out and clench rhythmically around the thick cock currently buried deep in his ass.

“Y-yes! Yes! I feel it. God Viktor, it feels SO good!”

“Look at how filthy and desperate for my touch you are. Getting aroused by something like getting your fingers stroked.”

Viktor put the last part of the plan in motion, unleashing a triple assault on his unsuspecting lover. As he rubbed Yuuri’s fingers with his left hand, he resumed running the fingers of his right hand along all the parts of the man’s body within his reach.

“Look in the mirror, my love. I want you to see everything that I do to you.”

Yuuri’s eyes shifted to look into the mirror, and their eyes met in their reflection. Viktor carried on whispering naughty and obscenely sweet nothings into his lover’s ears, amazed by how much precum leaked out with each barrage. Panting and out of breath, Viktor rested his forehead on Yuuri’s clammy skin. It was taking every ounce of control he had available in his body to stay calm and keep his hips still. He desperately wanted nothing more than to thrust up into Yuuri’s welcoming heat and fuck him into oblivion, but forced himself to hold off. 

Yuuri cried out, his body was so overwhelmingly overstimulated at the moment that he could no longer identify separate sensations. His whole body was on fire, and everything felt so damn good. The situation did not go unnoticed. Since becoming intimate with the Japanese man, Viktor had made it his mission to learn everything he could about Yuuri’s likes, dislikes, preferences and reactions. He was very aware that his lover was on the precipice of the ultimate pleasure, and probably just needed one last little push.

“Oh my, Yuuri. Are you about to cum from having your fingers stroked?”

Yuuri cried out again, his head thrashing from side to side as he felt the familiar tightening in the pit of his stomach.

“Did you forget about my cock in your ass?”

Viktor snaked his right arm around Yuuri’s abdomen, bringing the younger man tightly against his body. He pulled Yuuri further down onto his lap at the same time he pushed upward into him. Yuuri screamed, and his right hand clawed desperately at Viktor’s thigh. Viktor leaned in one last time, and whispered the words he knew would cause his lover to come undone.

“Come for me, Yuuri.”

Yuuri’s reaction was immediate. His back arched, the act pushing him down more firmly onto Viktor’s cock. His body became wracked with convulsions a split second before his cock erupted in an expulsion of cum. Viktor’s control finally broke, and he wasn’t able to hold back any longer. He rose from the bed, taking Yuuri up with him. He then bent his husband over the top of the dresser and placed a hand at either one of his hips. He thrust into his lover’s ass with reckless abandon, finally able to let go and give Yuuri the proper fucking he deserved. He continued whispering brazenly into his lover’s ear, although his words came out a bit broken and ragged from exertion. Not very long after that, Viktor was cumming as well, spilling his seed into his husband’s waiting body.

The two of them sank to the floor, absolutely spent and exhausted. Viktor pulled Yuuri in close to his body and wrapped one of his arms around the younger man’s waist. With his free hand, he reached up onto the bed, groping around blindly until he was able to find the fleece throw blanket. He pulled it off the bed and then used it to cover both of their bodies. The floor wasn’t ideal, but at least the carpet was soft. It would have to do until they were both able to stand up again. Viktor snuggled in closer to his husband, aware that they younger man was already fast-asleep. Viktor smiled to himself, he had learned something completely new about his lover tonight. He had always thought that louder was better when it came to sex, but he’d just discovered that whispers can be just as sinful.

THE END.


End file.
